


Actions Not Words

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Frank, right before the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Not Words

Jenny doesn't jump when she hears footsteps entering the archive, just calmly continues loading up with ammunition before checking her guns once again. 

She doesn't jump because there's no need; evil's forces are amassing in the forest and besides, sundown is hours away yet. 

She doesn't jump because she knows who it is, because Abbie and Crane are up in Corbin's cabin and there's only one other person who knows where to find her today. 

She doesn't jump because even if she didn't know those things, she'd still know who it was by the sound of his footsteps. 

Frank lays his service revolver on the table beside the shotgun she'd placed there earlier. "That for me?" he asks, brow furrowed, lips terse and she's suddenly reminded of a conversation in his office long ago, not long after they'd first met. 

"I know it's not cigars or jewellery..." she begins, stopping when she looks up at him, suddenly feeling foolish, wondering does he remember that moment at all, the moment when she looked at him and saw an ally instead of an antagonist, a man instead of a police officer.

For a long moment, his face is inscrutable and she wants the ground to open up and swallow her. It might, she reminds herself; the apocalypse takes many forms. But then his lips part instead of the earth and the smile he gives her is the same one she remembers from all that time ago. 

"Well," he says, "You are a different kind of girl." He takes a step closer to her then, guns forgotten, apocalypse forgotten as his fingers find her cheek. "And thank God for it."

Her eyes close at his touch and before she's even aware she's doing it, she pressing herself against him, her face against his chest, arms around his waist and her palms flat at his back. He holds her tightly, one hand cupping the back of her head, like she's something he can't afford to lose and with all the crazy things she's seen in her life, that's something that Jenny still finds hard to believe. 

"Cynthia and Macey?" 

She pulls back to ask the question and he nods once, hands going to her shoulders, rubbing circles there. "They're safe," he tells her, the "for now" going unspoken but she hears it anyway. 

"We'll see them soon," she says and he nods, lips once more turning up into a smile. "We're going to win this fight, Frank."

"I don't doubt it," he tells her, hands cupping her cheeks again. "That look on your face when I came in... when you get that look, nobody is safe." She feels a smile spreading across her face, feels it freeze when he continues, "It's why I first fell in love with you."

She didn't jump when he came into the room but her heart jumps when he says those words so easily, like it's the hundredth time, the thousandth time, instead of the first. 

She'd known it, of course; she doesn't need to hear the words. She's a different kind of girl and actions speak louder than words to her, always have. 

Still, she can't deny they're nice to hear.

She doesn't tell him that of course, lets her actions do the talking when she slides her arms lower, pulls him closer against her body, looks up at him through her lashes like those girls she'd hated in high school, the flirty ones she never got a chance to be. "You picked a heck of a time to tell a girl that."

He grins a lazy grin, lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "Seemed a pretty good time to me."

Jenny lifts one eyebrow in challenge. "Because you're afraid one of us might not come back?"

He meets her challenge with a shake of his head. "To remind us we have something to come back for." 

Standing on tiptoe, Jenny brushes her lips over his, feels his surprise first, then his passion as he responds to her. She knows he'd been expecting a comeback, expecting her to argue with him; it is, after all, one of the hallmarks of their relationship. 

But when a real battle is promised at nightfall, she can think of better uses for her mouth, and his. 


End file.
